1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for the handling of valuables such as coins, bills, tokens and other valuables which are desirably deposited in means which provide for safe-keeping of the valuables.
The safe-keeping of valuables is of increasing concern. There is, for example, great concern regarding the protection of currency and tokens which are collected in the course of transit operations and other public transportation systems. There is also a great need to protect valuables which are collected in the course of the sale of goods or the dispensing of services.
Wherever valuables are collected, various problems arise. For example, in the case of large transit systems, fares are collected on many individual vehicles or at many different stations. Some collection systems require handling of the fares by the operator of the vehicle or by an attendant at a station. The fares are handled, for example, during transfer of the monies collected to coin changers or money bags.
Additional handling may be required when delivering fares to a central collection point. Such handling takes time, and there are also other time-consuming tasks which lead to expense such as the counting and recording of amounts collected.
Aside from the inefficiencies which characterize money collection systems, security problems are prevalent. Pilferage on the part of persons handling valuables is common in spite of a variety of measures which have been developed for preventing such pilfering.
Robbery also constitutes a serious problem in any system requiring the collection of valuables. A bus driver or gas station attendant, for example, is extremely vulnerable to robbery since a robber can take coin changers and money bags within a very short time. Drivers and attendants are particularly vulnerable at night when it is virtually impossible to provide sufficient police for preventing such occurrences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to overcome the problems referred to, "exact" collection systems have been developed. In the case of transit systems, riders are required to have exact change which is deposited in a vault-like construction so that the driver or other attendant will not handle any money. Such vault arrangements are also used in other instances, such as at service stations, so that attendants do not need to handle money and are, therefore, not subject to robbery.
As explained in Dominick, et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 28,307, RE 28,308, and 3,966,116, even systems utilizing more secure housings for valuables can be subject to pilferage or robbery. The systems described in these patents provide uniquely suitable arrangements for overcoming deficiencies of prior systems.
Specifically, the patented arrangements employ a housing designed for receiving and holding fares whereby visual inspection of the fares is provided. The fares are then transferred to a removable cash box which is itself a highly secure mechanism. Accordingly, when the cash box is removed, tampering is minimized so that the contents can be readily transferred to a vault. The vault structure is accommodated to the cash box to provide a highly secure arrangement for insuring safe passage into the vault.
Sesko U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,485 discloses a farebox contstruction which also includes means for visual inspection of fares. This construction specifically illustrates a pair of belts moving adjacent each other, and these belts are positioned for communication with separate deposit means. Specifically, one deposit means is provided for coins, and a separate deposit means for bills. The coins and bills are then independently viewed through a transparent window positioned adjacent the belt surfaces. Thereafter, the coins and bills are collected in a common container. (In this specification, "coins" is intended to include tokens or other coin-like checks issued by transit companies, and "bills" is intended to include tickets or other paper-like structures issued by transit companies).